Los Guardianes del Juicio
by mysteriousladyloves
Summary: Hasta qué punto amas y entregarás por salvar al mundo ... descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Hasta qué punto pueden llegar las personas para aceptar que se han equivocado, eso era lo que se preguntaba una jovencita de 16 años, ella era Meiling Li, dueña de unos hermosos ojos marrones, pelo largo negro y estilizada figura, perteneciente a unas de las familias de mayor prestigio en China , cuya familia tenia negocios a nivel internacional en diferentes ramas, pero a pesar de poseer riquezas y una familia numerosa, su querido primo Shaoran vivía solo para cumplir las órdenes de su tía Ieran y es por eso que en esa precisa tarde después de regresar del colegio se preguntaba una y otra vez porque su tía no se daba cuenta de todo lo que le hacia a su primo, el era completamente huraño, a pesar de ser tan guapo el ni caso le hacia a ninguna chica y ni amigos tenia, se mantenía aislado del resto.

- Y heme aquí, -decia Meiling acostada en su cama – y yo que pensé que los problemas terminarían cuando Shaoran por fin tomo el mando de los negocios del tío Hien.

Y asi mismo lo pensó Shaoran, a pesar de ser tan joven ya manejaba los negocios de su familia y como líder de su clan debería de haber tomado hasta que cumpliera los 20 años, mas sin embargo nadie pensó que su padre moriría en un extraño accidente hace ya 2 años, y el con apenas 17 años casi por cumplir bajo la dirección de su madre eran los que se hacían cargo de todo y sin contar que aun le faltaban 1 año para salir de la escuela.

- Ahhh, -suspiro un joven de tés morena, ojos color ámbar y un pelo color chocolate, el sueño de cualquier chica dirían muchas y otros ya quisieran tener todo esos atributos.- porque mi madre querrá que continúe con mi entrenamiento si según ella nuestra prioridad eran los negocios de la familia?

Shaoran caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, hacia un mes que su madre hacia insistido que dejara de ir a la empresa y se encargara de entrenar con sus maestros de artes marciales y no solo eso sino que también agrego clases con la espada que anteriormente era de su padre.

- Ahhhh y lo peor que pesa una tonelada. -. Se acostó en su cama y Con su ceño fruncido dirigió una mirada a su mano derecha que la tenia llena de heridas causada por la dichosa espada. – me pregunto que si mi madre pensara que vamos a ser atacados o algo asi y cree que sabiéndome defender no me causaran daño, mmm pero en ese caso mejor me hubiera mandado a clases para aprender a disparar un arma no con una espada que parece que tiene toneladas de hierro por dentro.

- Pffff. – Shaoran se encontraba en ese momento en un dilema si dormir y esperar al dia siguiente y preguntarle a su madre y que ya lo dejaran en paz, además que estaban casi por comenzar las clases de ese año o darle prioridad a las ampollas y cayos causados en ese dia, pero todo se vino abajo cuando una vos chillona muy conocida irrumpió sin tocar en su cuarto.

- Shaorannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. – grito Meiling subiendo a la cama y dándole un asfixiante abrazo de oso a su primo.

- Me…i…ling no…pue..do res..pirar.- decía Shaoran entre azul y verde por el "cariñoso abrazo de su prima"

- Jijiji lo siento Shaoran, pero es que no te vi en todo el día, en la mañana te fuiste sin miiiii, en la hora de receso de clases te busque pero supongo que te fuiste a algún lugar alejado para entrenar con la mugrosa espada, y por ultimo y el colmo pensando que al fin te vería a la hora de salida, resulta que TU, también ya te habías ido dejándome tirada,…. Osea esto es indignante, YO, la hija de uno de los empresarios mas reconocidos….

Y mientras Meiling se seguía desahogando a Shaoran cada vez se ponía mas enojado asi que juntando toda su paciencia para no cometer un delito, como por ejemplo ahorcar a su prima, respiro hondo. – 1….. 2….3….4…. bueno se acabo . –susurro y seguido comenzó a gritar – MEILING TE PUEDES CALLAR, YA TE HE DICHO QUE CUANDO VENGAS A MI CUARTO, TOQUES LA PUERTA PRIMERO, ERES UNA IMPERTINENTE MALEDUCADA QUE NO SABES QUE SI ME PUEDES ENCONTRAR O NO EN PAÑOS MENORES MIENTRAS IRRUMPES ASÍ EN MI HABITACIÓN, ERES UNA SEÑORITA MEILING, TOCA LAS HABITACIONES DE LOS HOMBRES ANTES DE ENTRAR….. Y…

-. Uffff primitoo si que tienes un estrés guardado enormeeeeeeeeeeeee, mira respira, 1, 2 ,3, vamos Shaoran respira, ya se, ya se inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala .- dijo Meiling desde el piso, porque al escuchar el primer grito de su primo de la impresión se cayo.

Shaoran solo la quedo mirando como queriéndola matar y con el ceño fruncido.- Hay Meling contigo nunca se puede. – dijo ya mas sereno y tratándose de no reir por las payasadas de Meiling.

Pero ninguno de ellos se percato que en una esquina de la puerta que dejo semi abierta Meiling, Ieran los miraba con una sonrisa melancolica, llena de miedos.

.- - Hien, sabes que no estando tu aquí el único capaz de poder ayudar en el juicio es el, nuestro hijo,- Dama Ieran comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se sentó en uno de los muebles y dirigió su vista a una fotografía de su difunto esposo.

-. Hien, dime mi amor, como le dire a Shaoran que tiene que representar a nuestro clan en un combate, cuando jamás a presentado indicios de poseer magia, y jamás le comentamos nada de que tu poseías poderes y nada sobre la profecía, ahhh tu siempre creistes que el no la necesitaría, porque tu eras el que irias, el que combatiría y según tus palabras, todos triunfarían ….- Ieran se dirigió a la caja fuerte que tenia en su cuarto y saco un documento. –. Después de dos mil años el mal que causan los habitantes de la tierra desparecerá y con ello también la humanidad, la tierra será liberada del odio y de toda la inmundicia que posee.- susurro.- Hien, ya pronto llegara la hora de decirle y que tiene que partir a cumplir el deber que tu no pudistes cumplir, deberá entrenar y al igual que los demás guardianes luchar por un futuro… cuidalo siempre por favor donde quiera que estes esposo mio…- Ieran dirigió su mirada al cielo y enseguida tomo el teléfono, tenia que comenzar a moverse YA, para que su hijo pudiera estar en el lugar donde lucharía y poder adaptarse al entorno nuevo…- Buenas noches, habla Ieran Li, esposa del Hien Li, con el señor Wei por favor…- un momento-. Le contestaron del otro lado de la línea, espero unos minutos.- Señora Ieran ya estoy instalado y en espera del joven Shaoran, como mando ya esta matriculado en la misma escuela de las personas que mando usted información, la casa esta en un punto accesible mi estimada Dama.

Ieran del otro lado de la línea dijo.- entonces dentro de 2 semanas el viajará a Japón y se reunirá contigo. Ahh si Wei mmm .- dudo un momento-. Inscribe también a Meiling, ella se ira con mi hijo, ella será su apoyo durante ese tiempo.

Si Dama Iera.- contesto Wei.

Ieran miro nuevamente al cielo y sonrió tristemente.- yo se mi amor que el lo logrará y volverá a mi, a su casa y será tu orgullo y el mío.

...

En una mansión de Japón dos hermosas mujeres se miraban una a la otra con miradas de puro orgullo al ver entrenar a sus tres hijos….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La compañía KHD, es una de las empresas con mayores ingresos a nivel internacional, ubicada en Japon, con sus centrales en Tokio, poseedores de riquezas y sobre todo unidad familiar, las tres familias pertenecientes a esta empresa mantienen un lazo muy unido desde sus inicios hace muchos años, lo cual ha pasado de generación en generación, de parientes a parientes, para mantener siempre convenios, los jóvenes ya en edad de casarse son prometidos con otras personas dueñas de acaudaladas empresas.

Como es de esperarse una unión con dicha empresa , es una oportunidad de oro para cualquier otra empresa, asi que siempre se mantienen al corriente de las edades de los herederos…

Las familias, Kinomoto, Hiraguizawa, y Daidouji, eran poseedoras dinero y belleza, las mujeres eran preciosas sus figuras estilizadas, ojos verdes azulados o azules y un carácter encantados, criadas para ser dignas esposas y especializadas en diferentes ramas de negocios para poder ayudar en la empre, ni que decir de los hombre, ojos siempre claros y diferentes tonalidades, guapos y educados para ser ante todo caballeros, especializados desde ya jovencitos para ser grandes administradores y liderez empresariales. Todos engendrados por amor y sin imponerles nada.

Claro….. todas las familias guardan secretos sigilosamente y este era el caso de todos ellos, dentro de la mansión donde todos Vivian podían ser ellos mismo sin ocultar nada, poseían poderes ancentrales heredados desde tiempos remotos, los cuales los desarrollan desde muy pequeños y manteniendo siempre entrenamientos para poder mejorarlos.

La familia Daigouji, compuesta por Sonomi Amamiya, Jeremias Daodouji y su hija Tomoyo e hijo Yue poseían la adivinación y un excelente manejo del arco.

La familia Hiraguizawa era compuesta por Hajime y Regina Amamiya y su hijo Eriol, lamentablemente los padres de Eriol murieron hace dos años en accidente de avión, poseen magia pura, y manejo de la espada.

La familia Kinomoto, compuesta por Fujitaka, Nadeshiko Amamiya y sus hijos Touya y Sakura, poseedora de grandes poderes, adivinación, magia pura, combate, manejo de la espada y el arco.

Tanto Fujitaka, Jeremias y Hajime, casados con las hermanas Amamiya, herederas de empresas de aparatos electrónicos, a nivel internacional, y sobre todo con el poder de la predicción.

Cualquiera diría que llevaban una vida de infelicidad, pero era todo lo contrario.

Los tres menores de las familias se llevaban como hermanos, además que la familia Kinomoto, tenia la tutoria del joven Hiraguizawa. Pero no todo es color de rosa, sabían del mensaje, que el juicio llegaría y que ellos tendrían que combatir y en sus corazón sabían que también podrían no sobrevivieran, pero lucharían por sus vidas y por sus seres queridos. Porque ellos eran los guardianes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…..

En una mañana de lunes normal, se armaba un gran estruendo por que cierta jovencita como todos los días se había levantado tarde, sus primos en el comedor solo comían con tranquilidad su desayuno, mientras que una preciosa jovencita pelo castaña y ojos verdes azulados se debatía entre ponerse el uniforme o alistar los utiles que tenia que llevar para el dia de clases…..

.-. Tomoyo, Eriol, son tan crueles-. Decía Sakura mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras de la mansión…- No me levantaron, con lo tarde que me acoste por realizar el trabajo de matematica.

-. Mi querido angelito buenos días a ti también, .- dijo un elegante y guapo joven con una sonrisa burlona-…- Te recuerdo que ayer tu te quedastes hasta tarde por que quisistes, después del entrenamiento de la tarde, tú mi angelito te quedastes practicando con el arco y por eso no hicistes la tarea.

-. Jijiji -. Reia su prima Tomoyo, mientras bebía su jugo.—Sakurita apurate, ya nosotros nos vamos o te esperamos en la entrada del colegio-….-

-.. Tomoyito de mi corazón, es posible tanta crueldad para tu prima casi hermana, dejarla tirada a merced de tanto peligro en la calle.- decía con un adorable puchero y con el uniforme a medio poner.

-. Jajaja hay Angelito, tan dramática como siempre. Ven vamos te arreglo la corbata, recuerda que hoy nos vamos en patines, nuestros padres son cada vez mas explotadores no solo nos hacen entrenar hasta tarde sino que también nos dicen que nos vayamos a pie-. Decía Eriol con una sonrisa-.

-. Bien ya estas lista Sakurita,-´- decía la Tomoyo-. En marcha.

Y asi partieron los tres jóvenes, el uniforme consistía de camisa blanca, corbata negra, un chaleco negro y falda negra para las mujeres y para los varones camisa blanca, corbata negra, chaleco negro y pantalón negro.

-. Bueno-.. decía Sakura, -.- veamos quien llega primero a la escuela.- 1,2 y heyyy tramposos no me dejennnnnnn..- y es que mientras ella daba su anuncio sus dos primos ya se habían adelantado y la habían dejado sola hablando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A varias calles mas adelante un joven de nacionalidad china y su prima, estaban alistándose para ir a hacer las respectivas compras para el comienzo de clases, ya que como nuevo ingresos entraban al dia siguien.

-.. Oye Shaoran, vamos entonces, el choffer nos esta esperando-. Decía Meyling desde la puerta-.

Mientras iban saliendo del residencial donde vivian al centro comercial, el choffer freno en seco…..

-Auch, que paso-. Pregunto Shaoran-.

-. Joven Shaoran, casi atropeyo a la jovencita que esta ahí en el suelo-. Decía el choffer-

Cual jovencita,.—pregunto Meyling , ya saliendo del vehiculo.

Eriol y Tomoyo al no sentir la presencia de su prima atrás de ellos, se voltearon y miraron como su prima daba contra el pavimento, y comenzaron a reírse pues sabían que no había pasado a mayores, pero jamás imaginaron que un vehiculo en ese preciso instante iba aparecer, las caras de terror de ellos no tenia precio.

-. Hash , malditos patines, se me les daño una rueda, se me olvido cambiarla ayer.- alcanzaron a escuchar mientras se acercaban donde estaba su prima.

-. Angelito, estas bien?

-. Sakurita, estas bien?

…? Yo? Porque no lo estaría?

Jijji, - reian sus primos por las ocurrencias de ella.

Pero mientras ellos tres conversaban tres pares de ojos, tenían su mirada fijas en ellos, preguntándose si eran reales y es que a los ojos de cualquiera parecían modelos de revista, …

-. OMG, SI QUE SON PRECIOSOS.- pego el grito Meyling asustando a todos.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol, dirigieron su mirada a las personas que estaban frente a ellos y después de tener una sonrisa cariñosa, paso a la seriedad total, lo mismo que sus primas.

Carraspeo…

-. Disculpen por el incoveniente, es que a mi hermana se le dañaron los patines, espero no estén golpeados por como freno su choffer, si tiene algún daño su vehiculo puede llamar a estos teléfono,- .dijo entregándole una tarjeta a Shaoran una tarjeta de las oficinas de sus tios.- Ellos son nuestros padres y se que ellos podrán solucionarlo, con su permiso. Angelito, Muñequita, vamos, se nos hace tarde para la escuela.

Permiso.- dijo Tomoyo

Permiso y disculpen nuevamente por el incoveniente, pasen buen dia.-. dijo Sakura.

Meyling, Shaoran y el Choffer, estaban impresionados, no solo por la belleza de los tres jóvenes sino por el cambio de aptitud que tuvieron los tres en segundos.

Woah,-. Decía Meyling.-. ahhh si que hay niños lindos aquí, les mirastes los ojos a los tres, woahhh y los cuerpos. OMG, cualquier diseñador los contrataría para modelos. ..mmmm Shaoran…. Me escuchas…. SHAORANNNN..

-. Que Meyling?, ya te escuche, pero me quede pensando, que los tres tienen un aura extraña-.

-. Shaoran, creo que quedastes idiotizado por todo , no solo por sus auras. Ademas no te fijastes que llevan el uniforme que del colegio donde asistiremos, ojala que todos los de ahí tengan esos lindos rostros, bueno pero que no sean tan serios… Bueno Shaoran mira que yo solo creía que tu eras DIVINO, jajaja el chico de gafas además de DIVINO ERA PRECIOSO….

-. Meyling vámonos-. Decía Shaoran muy pensativo, era cierto que le impresiono la belleza de los tres jóvenes, pero había sentido algo mas en ellos, además que en primera había sentido paz al verlos, luego sintió que tenia que ponerse a la defensiva y que en cualquier momento lo atacarían.-. Madre será que por este tipo de aprensión que siento ahora es que mandastes a entrenar tanto, y aun país tan lejano, y ahora que se mi deber no puedo distraerme.

Meyling, solo veía a su primo con cierta tristeza, no sabia con exactitud por lo habían mandado hasta Japon, su tia solo le dijo que acompañara a Shaoran y cuidara de el cuanto mas pudiera. Y ella prometió que lo haría, aunque no sabia de que o de quienes lo cuidaría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto caminando al colegio, los tres primos iban en completo silencio, hasta que Eriol hablo.- Lo sintieron niñas_? , ese joven tiene mucho poder para ser un simple humano.

-.- Si Eriol, además que es bastante bajo, al parecer ni conoce de el, pero puedo apostar que nos sintió, por la manera que nos veía, decía Tomoyo, pero tratando de dejar que sus primos estuvieran tan serios dijo:-. Hay pero chicos quiten esas caras, por lo general estamos acostumbrados que las personas nos vean con cara de babosos jijij

Jajaja Tomoyito, Tomoyito, ahora se te esta pasando lo payaso de Eriol.-. Decia también Sakura, por que no le gusto el ambiente que se formo después de ese encuentro.

Muy graciosas ambas, bueno ahora si, cero juegos, vamos tarde y si no queremos reporte para llevar a casa, corramos oooooo, hagamos algún truquito.-. decía Eriol guiñándoles en ojo a ambas y haciéndolas reir.

Los tres voltearon a ver a ambas partes y después de hacer unos sellos con las manos, se encontraban en las canchas del colegio..-. Bueno niñas a clases, seguramente papá y mamá nos sintieron jajaja pero después vamos a comentarle lo de ese joven.

Ok, dijeron ambas.

Dirigiendose ya a su lockers, muchos miraban con admiración a los jóvenes, además de ser buenos estudiantes, eran conocidos por el trato amable pero frio con las demás persona.

Y asi iniciaban nuevamente un dia de clases, entre suspiros del alumnado y cuchicheos de las y los jóvenes envidiosos.

Algun Comentario o sugerencia...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Dirigiéndose a su respectiva aula, los tres jóvenes se dirigían a paso tranquilo y pensativo, aunque no le querían dar importancia, no podían dejar de preocuparse, además según el mensaje pronto llegaría el momento, pero no sabían que tan pronto y que apareciera una presencia no conocida los ponía en alerta, esto sin duda era una señal.

-. Sakurita, que te parece si mas tarde vamos a sondear los alrededores.- pregunto Tomoyo a su prima.- Es mi imaginación o acaso solo dijistes "Sakurita" y yo que Tomoyito, estoy pintado o que?

-. Eriol, mi lindo y encantador Eriol, si queremos ir, pero no llamar mucho la atención y bien sabes que los tres juntos no podemos hacer eso-. Decia Sakura riéndose de la cara de indignación que tenia su primo.

.- Esta bien entiendo, tienen razón, vayan y déjenme abandonado, … bueno ahora que lo recuerdo tengo partido de futbol, asi que vayan con cuidado y se que esta de mas decirlo.— Ahora entremos al salón. –Buenos días,- dijeron los tres.

Señores Hiraguizawa, Kinomoto y Daidouji, se muy bien que tienen muy buenas calificaciones los tres pero no por eso voy a permitir que por eso lleguen tarde a mi clase, además debo recordarles su castigo por llegar también tarde ayer, asi que hoy los espero en el salón de música para ayudar al coro durante todo el semestre… dijo la maestra frunciendo el ceño al ver que los tres jóvenes pasaron muy serenos y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-. Mi estimada Profesora, por hoy me va a tener que disculpar pero tengo practica de futbol, pero mis dos primas encantadas lo harán y me dirán en casa todo lo que hicieron, -. Decía Eriol de lo mas sonriente y ensanchando su sonrisa al sentir la mirada penetrante de sus primas.- Nos es asi, Tomoyito, Sakurita?

Si mi estimado Eriol, estas en lo correcto,-. Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, pero con una mirada que daría temor a cualquiera, pero cambiando toda su aptitud miro a la maestra le respondió-. Encantadas maestra, ambas nos uniremos con usted en el salón de música cuando las clases terminen.

-..XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasadas las horas de clases, las dos primas se dirigían al salón de música, -. Bueno Tomoyo ahora nos tocara hacer de los pajaritos del dulce encanto para poder salir rápido del castigo, asi que ni se te ocurra emocionarte cantando sino vamos a pasar lo que nos queda de clase en ese salón,

-. Jijiji Sakurita, yo no me emociono simplemente mi vos sale tan celestial que a veces me asusto jiji Joojojo, . Reía Tomoyo de manera exagerada, mientas a Sakura miraba a todos lados para huir por pena ajena . -. Tomoyo shhhh caya no te rías tan fuerte, después dices que no te pareces a tia Sonomi jiji.

-. Esta bien Sakurita, pero tienes que reconocer que canto como los angeles., decía Tomoyo con su una pose de héroe.

Llegando al salón todos los alumnos se quedaron impresionados al verlas entrar, ya que ellas no pertenecían al club de música, asi que les extrañaba en gran manera que estuvieran ahí.

-. Buenos tardes jóvenes, decía la maestra entrando después de Tomoyo y Sakura. .- Hoy nos estarán acompañando Kinomoto y Daidoji en el coro, ellas muy amables se ofrecieron hay a ayudarnos.

Ambas jóvenes tenían la frente azul, al ver que todos los alumnos en el salón tuvieron una sonrisa brillante cuando termino de hablar la profesora.

-. Kinomoto, sabemos que tu prima tiene muy buena vos, pero a ti te podemos dejar de coro con las demás chicas, decía la profesora viendo las posiciones y la música que ensayarían ese día.

-. Si me permite. Decía Tomoyo, su prima inmediatamente la volteo a ver asustada y ya imaginándose lo que diría… -. Tomoyo espera, yo no q….

-. Mi prima toca muy bien el violín, seguramente ella encantada le ayudará ahí- dijo ella con un aura oscura que solo hizo a Sakura tragar saliva y cabecear con desgana a las palabras dichas por su prima.

-. Magnifico, quien diría que Kinomoto pudiera tocar el violin.- cavilaba la maestra mientras que Sakura le lanzaba una mirada de "como que quien diría, que me cree".-. Bueno Kinomoto, quiero escucharte. Como no traes por hoy tu propio violin te podemos prestar de los que tenemos aquí.

-. Ptff. Bueno ya que. Decia Sakura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-. Bueno Sakurita tomale el lado amable, asi vas a poder practicar. Decía Tomoyo mientras iban caminando. -. Si Angelito podemos decir que ahora no se convertirá en una batalla campal como pasa en casa cuando comienzas a tocar y Touya lo hace también.

-. Si, si claro. Salimos tan tarde que no pudimos ir a sondear como habías dicho. Bueno y mañana no podemos por que habías prometidos a papá y a mamá acompañarlos a la reunión para firmar el trato que hay con la empresa de Inglaterra .

-. Si tienes razón angelito, pero hoy tenemos que practicar, animo niñas hoy será Touya el oponente, nos llevaremos unos maretones, contusiones, desmayos, vomitos, pero recuerden: nos la hemos visto hasta peores…

Ambas primas tenían un aura deprimente y la frente azul de solo imaginar como acabarían después de que hubiera terminado Touya con ellos.

Y como si lo hubieran llamado, Touya se les aparecia enfrente de sus ojos, y realmente se veía malhumorado.

-. Buenas "NOCHES HERMANITOS" déjenme recordarles que hoy teníamos entrenamiento y si no se acuerdan les dije a nuestros padres que hoy ustedes tenían que leer el convenio para la reunión de mañana, pero adivinen que… 3 jovencitos además de no llegar temprano para poder explicarles el convenio, tia Sonomi dijo que era obvio que hicieran ustedes eso sabiendo que era yo, ya que siempre los encubria y por esa razón mi madre dijo que yo mañana tendría que presentar y leer el convenio solo y solamente con los tres mounstros de la casa, es una lección para que te formas con mas prisa dijo mi madre y para que les enseñes a ellos… y adivinen que…_?

Los tres jóvenes solo cabeciaron al no saber que contestar…

-. Bueno , no saben, pues es que yo no he leído el convenio por que mañana era mi dìa de descanso…"condenación" y ya no podre descansar, lo que quiere decir que ustedes, "tampoco".

Los tres tragaron saliva, lo que en conclusión significaba no dormir hasta la mañana siguiente….

-. Ok, como ya les deje claro, comenzamos desde "YA" a entrenar, ahh pero primero quitence los trajecitos de la escuela, de niños bonitos aquí tìa Sonomi, les envio. Dijo tirándoles una bolsa que fue tomada por Eriol antes de caer en el suelo.

, no hemos comido…. Dijo Tomoyo, he inmediatamente como si hubiera sido una alarma tres estomagos sonaron….

- . Touya POR FAVORRRRRRRR. Decian los tres a las ves con su mejor cara de cachorro desamparado….

-. Esta bien.. decía Touya ya resignado, no podía decirles NO a sus primos, eran los niños de la casa, además que él haría todo lo posible para que disfrutaran todo lo que el pudiera ofrecerles y ayudarles.

-. ERES EL MEJOR HERMANITO…. –dijeron los tres jóvenes con una hermosa sonrisa .

-. Andando que del entrenamiento no se salvan después de comer, pero mejor vamos a comer a uno de los restaurantes de aquí cerca, sino seré la burla de nuestros padres..

.- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Y asi se fueron los cuatro a buscar que comer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-. Bueno ya comiditos, podemos hacer lo que sea. Decía cierta castaña bajo la atenta mirada de sus primos y su hermano.

-. OK, comencemos entonces, niños. Decía Touya, mirándolos.

-. LISTOS.

Y asi comenzaron atacando los tres primos a Touya con técnicas de artes marciales, El mayor se daba cuenta que dia con día se volvían mas y mas fuertes, ya tomando enserio el combate sabia que no los detendrían tan fácilmente… Pero hubo un momento..

-. ALTOOOOOOO… dijo el mayor -. Estan jugando, no estan atacando enserio, vamos todos contra todos, vuelen con con sualquier medio y utilicen sus armas. Pero se vale todo ok, los que peguen contra el suelo, tendrán que entrenar con mi padre mañana… osea haciéndome compañía a mi, pero el primero que pegue en el suelo de ustedes, pasará toda la semana con él. Termino diciendo Touya con una sonrisa burlesca.

-. NOOO… mi papa solo hace ejercicios de concentración y es muy cansado pasar 8 a 12 horas en una sola posición.. decía Sakura con un tierno puchero en su boca… y sus dos primos cabeceando.

-. Bueno entonces mas les vale no cae, jajaja. Decía Touya viendo que los tres se preraban para atacarlo primero a el, como siempre, bola de tramposo se decía el con un tic en el ojo…. .- Bien comencemos.

Los tres jóvenes invocaron sus respectivas armas, pero mientras ellos estaban terminando de invarlas y elevándose por los aires una potente bola de energía se dirigió a ellos, dándole de lleno a Sakura que por un momento quedo en shock.

…. decía una Sakura semi chamuscada.

-. Jijiji,. Reian sus primos.

-. Eso te pasa por confiada-

Y asi los tres primos ya mas serios se fueron atacando y atacando a Touya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No muy lejos de esa zona un joven de mirada ambar, se percataba de los poderes.

-. Demonios que son esos poderes, son enormes… no estan muy lejos de aquí.

.- Shaoran que pasa? Te he estado esperando para que cenemos…

-. Espera Meiling, tengo que ir a averiguar algo

-. Recuerda que mañana iniciamos las clases

-. Si ya lo se, pero necesito saber quienes son los que generan esta clase de poder, jamás imagine sentir este escalofrio al sentir un poder.

-. Shaoran se que no se muy bien por que estamos aquí, se que estas cansado por lo que te hicieron antes de venir a Japon, pero recuerda que tia Ieran dijo que mientras no desarrolles tus poderes no podras enfrentarte a nadie y me estas asustando cuando dices que sientes poderes enormes.

En ese momento ambos primos ven por la ventana un estruendo como un rayo, pero para cualquiera seria un indicio de lluvia, lo que ellos vieron era extremadamente extraño, el "rayo era color rosa".

-. Que demonios fue eso?. Dijo en vos alta Shaoran y su prima poco a poco fue agarrando su brazo en busca de protección. -. Meyling quedate aquí, yo prometo que no hare ninguna impertinencia, te aseguro que regresaré en unos momentos.

-. Shaoran, recuerda que si tu puedes sentirlos, ellos bien pueden sentirte a ti, y tu aun no sabes como acultar tu pode. Decía una Meyling muy preocupada por la seguridad de su primo. -.

- Joven Shaoran, disculpe mi intromisión, pero he escuchado lo que ha dicho, si me permite una sugerencia. Dijo un señor de aspecto amable

-. Si Wei.

-. Deberia simplemente ponerse el medallón que le dio la dama Ieran, con el puede ocultar su energía y no ser descubierto, solamente le pido tener mucho cuidado, los poderes que usted esta sintiendo, son poderes ancestrales, no cualquier hechicero puede enfrentarlos y eso que aun no estan demostrando su máximo poder y tanto usted como yo sabemos que usted joven amo aun no está preparado aun.

-. Si Wei, lo se, pero sin embargo quiero averiguar quienes son esas personas que en este momento están emanando esa energía.

-. Cuidese Joven.

-. Gracias Wei, y gracias por la sugerencia, en este momento salgo averiguar, vuelvo enseguida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ajenos a lo que pasaba en las afueras, en uno de los bosques, en las alturas se llevba acabo una gran batalla, cuatro figuras se veian enfrascadas en un combate, pero en un momento de descuido una de las figuras lanza una flecha con un halo color roza que impacta en el escudo color gris de Touya, dejándolo sin defensa, inmediatamente en lanzada otra flecha con un halo color amatista, seguida de una potente bola de energía dirigida al moreno.

El mayor logra esquivar la flecha, pero no la bola de energía, que impacta en su cuerpo haciéndolo quedar shockeado, la castaña se percata de eso y con una potente patada lo lanza desde las alturas a estrellarse entre los arboles y al suelo.

..-…

Una gran estruendo se escucha con el impacto.

Las personas de la ciudad de Tomoeda ven los primeros indicios de lluvia con los "truenos" que se escuchan.

-. Sakurita.- decía Tomoyo con cara entre preocupada y divertida.- creo que te pasaste un poquitín con esa patada.

.- Si angelito, capaz y lo dejastes sin estomago al pobre de Touya. Algunas veces si pareces un verdadero un monstruo. Decía que manera burlesca Eriol.

-. Dijeron que iríamos enserio, sin embargo ahora me tachan de mounstro ?, son unos insensibles, ustedes saben que algunas veces me cuenta contener. Decía Sakura con cachorro a medio morir.

-. Aaaaaahhhhh lo sabemos. Bueno ya que Touya quedo fuera, seguimos entre nosotros, recuerden que quien pierda, tendrá una sesión exclusiva con el tio., decía Tomoyo.

-. Si muñequitas, preparence, que se que ustedes de delicadas solo tienen la apariencia, pero se que si me fio, quedaré aun peor que Touya, ahora si ataquemos realmente con todo, quiero probar algo con ustedes… decía de manera tétrica Eriol, haciendo que sus dos primas lo miraran con suspicacia y con cierto aire de arrogancia.

-. Pues eso lo veremos querido primo, por que te aseguro que quedaras con pegoste en el suelo. Decía Sakura, poniendo una nueva flecha en su arco.

-. Bueno ya que vamos tan enserio, queridos hermanitos, le deseo la mejor de las suertes por que esta vez no seré tan dócil. Decía con una tierna sonrisa Tomoyo, colocándose nuevamente en posición y tomando dos flecha y colocándolas en el arco.

Y asi se enfrascaron nuevamente en la pelea, desde abajo, Touya los veía luchas y lanzarse bolas de energía, flechas,. Torcio un momento el gesto, tocándose el lado de las costillas, sonrio. La bola de mocosos, esta ves casi lo dejan hecho pure, el "pequeño" golpecito de su hermana estaba seguro que le dejo fracturada una costilla, y a como era ella sino se curaba y lo veía en esas condiciones se pondría a llorar por hacerle ese daño, sin embargo sus otros dos primos fueron mas precavidos al atacarle, sin embargo tenia un poquito dañado el orgullo, esos tres mocosos ya lo habían superado.

Miro hacia arriba nuevamente Tomoyo tenia esa mirada seria que no le gustaba, era demasiado calculadora y quería decir que ya sabia donde y en que momento atacaría a sus primo, sin embargo Eriol a pesar de tener un escudo y la espada lanzaba bolas de energía tanto a Tomoyo , como a Sakura, en cualquier momento los tres saldrían volando al hacer a la misma vez un ataque…

En ese momento sigilosamente una sombra cuyos ojos ambar miraba con asombro, los movimientos y los poderes de los tres individuos, nos los visualizaba bien pero estaba seguro que eran dos chicas y un chico… en un momento fue segado por una gran luz…

Todo fue iluminado, y Touya solo miraba con diversión que Tomoyo y Sakura, habían quedado con grandes heridas , en los brazos y las piernas y como Eriol las miraba burlonamente, pero inmediatamente cambio su sonrisa burlona a nerviosa, por que cuando miro a sus dos primas, en su mirada decía "esta si nos las pagas, saldrás arrastrado"

Inmediatamente trato de disculparse, pero no conto con que una potente energía lo desestabilizara. Ambas primas se miraron y con solo una mirada se entendieron.

Cada una hizo una flecha de poder y las pusieron en sus arcos y la lanzaron a un Eriol aun mareado por el anterior poder.

Cuando por fin reacciono solo logro medio cubrirse con su escudo, pero sabia que iba a doler y mucho…

Otro gran estruendo y una gran iluminosidad se vio en el firmamento y dos jovencitas riéndose del aspecto de su primo, en el suelo.

Eriol no podía abrir un ojo y toda la ropa estaba chamuscada, su cuerpo tenia moretones.

-. Eriol?. Decía Touya, llegando donde estaba tirado su primo.- te puedes levantar o quieres que te cargue.

-. Primo, esta ves mi orgullo quedo hecho nada, asi acepto, cárgame. Decía Eriol como niño chiquito, pero burlesco.-. bueno realmente no me espere ese ataque, pensé que iban a matar realmente, esas dos dan miedo cuando se enfadan. Pero bueno ahora veremos cual de las dos me hara compañía con Papá. Y nuevamente voltaba a ver arriba y ver que ellas dos estaban ya tirándose flechas de poder.

-. No pierden el tiempo, dejame decirte que esta ves, si me sorprendistes, ese magnitud de energía, si ellas dos nos fueran quienes son y no pusieran los campos de fuerza que tienen, no creo que hubieran salido bien libradas.

-. Bueno, hace poco lo soñé y tenia que probarlos, en quienes mas podría haberlas probado. Ademas sabia que ellas dos si soportarían, pero veo que el que no iba a soportar era yo jajaja.

Mientras tanto Shaoran no podía creer, tal magnitud de poder, cuando las dos chicas derribaron al chico, creyo que lo habían matado, pero nada, solo dismuyo una proporción de poder del individuo, sin embargo las dos figuras que seguían en el aire no dabas tregua. Ambas tenían grandes poderes y una velocidad sorprendente.

En un momento otra explosion, ambos primos desde abajo tenían una sonrisa y es que en la explosion ambas habían salido disparadas derribando con su cuerpo varios arboles. Ambos se quedaron en espera, sabían que las dos habían caído, pero verían quien se levantaba primero.

Cuando Shaoran vio que a unos metros pasaron dos figuras agarradas, derribando varios arboles pudo distinguir quienes eran las dos figuras femeninas, eran las mismas chicas que había visto ese mismo dia en la mañana, el no cabia de su asombro, era insebible que dos chicas de apariencia tan frágil tuvieran semejantes poderes, frunciendo el entrecejo se dijo asi mismo que tendría que tener cuidado, las apariencias engañan. Y al parecer había encontrado a quienes buscaba, su madre sabia donde lo había dejado, ahora solo hacia falta averiguar si ellos eran realmente podrían ayudarlo…


End file.
